Small Resistance
by baseball2horse
Summary: An 11 year old girl who trying to resist the influance of her very evil father, and not become totally evil while Voldemort begins to take over. Can she stand up to everyone and fight for what she knows is right?
1. Faliure

Chapter 1

Small Resistance

Arabella lay on her bed in her room, watching as dusk began to fall on the surrounding landscape. Her room was in a tower at the corner of her father's mansion. Her father worked for the Ministry of Magic. Apparently He was a very important man. Some people considered her lucky because she lived in a mansion and had such an important father. But there's lucky about living with a monster.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Arabella get down here!" my father yelled up the winding stairs to my "room" (it's really more of a dungeon in a tower). I walked resentfully down the stairs, knowing what was coming when I got down there but also knowing that if I didn't walk down there he'd make me. (Darn that Imperius curse). I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and then turned and walked into my father's study. (His study is basically a really big room with a desk at one end and blank wall at the other. This wall is all white and never has anything in front it except people, mainly me, when he's "Showing his support for his leader".)

"Ah I see you decide to come of your own will this time, smart move," my father said while smiling evilly and tapping his fingers on his desk. I slowly walked farther into the room. "In front of my desk NOW!" my father barked his "soft, gentle" manner gone. I practically ran there not wanting to get in any more trouble than I was going to be. "Now, for questions. Let's start with a basic one. Who is the greatest wizard of the century?" My father asked in slightly softer voice.

"Albus Dumbledore," I said looking at the edge of his desk.

"Who is the greatest wizard of all time?" My father asked in the same condescending voice.

"Albus Dumbledore," I answer again keeping my gaze steady on the edge of the desk.

"Wrong," my father said raising his wand in the air, "Now who is the greatest wizard of all time?"

Dumble..." I start but then I look up at his raised wand "The Dark Lord," I finish meekly.

"Who is the worst wizard in history?" my father asks without lowering his wand an inch.

"The Dark Lord," I reply my voice even.

"Who is the biggest disgrace to wizarding kind," my father asks his voice rising.

"You," I say in a softly deadly voice while looking him straight in the eye.

"Crucio!" My father yells pointing his wand at me. I fly backwards and hit the wall behind me violently crumpling into a heap on the floor. My father walks out from behind his desk to stand in front of me. "Now, who is the biggest disgrace in wizarding history," my father asks while twirling his wand.

"Dumbledore," I say feeling pathetic.

"Good. And who is the greatest wizard all time?"

"The Dark Lord."

"And who will rise again?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Good," my father says turning to leave. Suddenly he turns back "CRUCIO!" he shouts and leaves. My body is suddenly contorted with seemingly everlasting pain and suffering. I feel the agony as every part of body feels so much pain. I let out a small scream and moan. The curse stops but it cannot ease my agony. I can still feel it in my soul. As the pain slowly subside I think to myself, 'I am so pathetic a little pain and I agree with what ever he says. I have no backbone. I don't see why I keep trying to resist, I know I'll cave in eventually.' I don't know how long I lay there, but very late in the night I slowly got to my fee. The only reason I got up at all was because tomorrow I was going to Hogwarts for the first time. We (my father and I) had got all my stuff last weekend and my trunk was already packed. At least He couldn't hurt me while I was at Hogwarts and perhaps being away from him for that long may just give me the strength to stand up to him. I walked into my room and lay down on my bed and fell asleep thinking of Hogwarts my chance for Father resistance. Perhaps.

** Well what do you think? Please review because I really want to know what you think of it. I should be able to update soon.**


	2. Journy to Platform Nine and ThreeQuater

Chapter 2

Journey to Platform

Nine and Three-Quarters

"Get up Arabella, my soon to be Slytherine daughter," my father shouted from downstairs. I had actually already been awake for a while and was just waiting for that so I could get ready without disturbing him. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom (I have my own one up here in my tower.) and did all the stuff to get ready. About half and hour later I was dragging my trunk downstairs and it slipped. I managed to grab one of the handles so it only slipped a few feet, but it made a really big noise. My father came storming up the stairs.

"Give me that idiotic trunk, don't try to drag yourself, your nothing but a pathetic weakling," he shouts while grabbing trunk from me. It may seem like he's being mean, but I believe that's actual the nicest thing he's ever done for me. And I do believe that's the farthest he's ever come up these stairs. (He does the Imperius curse from the bottom.) I wonder why. We go out to the car in silence, and stash my trunk in the trunk of the car.

"It's really idiotic how we have to go by train from a **_muggle_ **platform instead of by something decent like flu powder. It's probably just all those **_muggle borns _**can go. Which they shouldn't even be allowed to, if Hogwarts was still a respectable school. I would rather you went a school for the Dark Arts like Drumstang but it would have looked bad in front of the Ministry and we don't want them getting suspicious." My father said as we got in the car and drove off. By this point I was only half listening while looking out the window and dreaming about Hogwarts. ""Hopefully, " My father continued, " your pure bloodedness will be enough to get you into the only decent and respectable house **SLYTHERIN**. That is if your idiotic Dumbledore weakling ways don't get in the way. Remember silly child, there is no good or bad only power." My Father said rather fondly. About here I completely stopped listening because I knew he was just going to ramble on about power and the Dark Lord so I just gazed out the window. I wasn't too worried about what he was saying now; it was what he said before that worried me_. I_ couldn't possible become a Slytherin. I mean they all wanted power and weren't afraid to be mean to other people. I'm practically pushover I can't even squash bugs. I even will move out of shade so that ants can be in there whole in peace. How on earth could be come a Slytherin. I suppose he wouldn't be to made if I were in Ravenclaw, he wouldn't get to mad. I just hope I'm not in Hufflepuff, He thinks it's the worst because all the people there are honest and good and he has basically the opposite principles. But he might just get madder if I were put in Gryffindor sense it's Slytherin's longtime rival. Finally we reached the station. Just a few more minuets with the suppresser and then I'm free for a year!

We pulled into the station and parked with my father grumbling about "muggle transportation." He went a round to the back and got my trunk out from the trunk of the car.

"Thanks" I said softly as he gave it to me.

"Well, go get a trolley," he said in a slightly less gruff way then I was used to. I rushed off and when I got back he was holding (of all things) a cat.

"It's a gift. I wanted it to be a Slytherin gift but it's probably not such a great idea to send it by owl, so I had to make it a Hogwarts gift and just hope that you got into Slytherin. By the way it's a boy," e said while presenting me with a tabby.

"He is so pretty," I exclaimed pulling the tabby into my arms. "What's his name?"

"It's up to you," he said while I cuddled the cat. "Here's his basket," He said while giving me a basket that had a cage top. "Come on let's go put him and get on the platform," he said as I put him in. We put the trunk on the trolley and the Tabby. We walked towards the barrier and then we were through. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, oh how long I've longed to see those words.

My father helped me get my trunk all situated in an empty compartment. Then left with a gruff good bye. I looked at the cat again. He had varying shades of orange and brown colored fur. His entire face was light orange. Sunhead. I laughed to myself, what an awful name.

"Hmmmm, what to name him," I thought out load. I looked at him and he twitched his noise. "Independence," I softly " Now that's a good name for a good cat. And his nickname can be…" suddenly he escaped from the cage and leaped down to the floor. " DENNY" I shouted. He turned and looked back at me. "Well I guess that's your nickname now. Come here Denny," I said and he obediently leaped into my lap. I scratched behind Denny's ears and thought, 'Well off to Hogwarts where anything can happen.'

**Sorry it took so long, but the story just wasn't uploading. The chapter was ready Wednesday night but it didn't upload until now. And don't worry; the actual train ride will be in chapter 3. And does any one know how much older than Ron Charlie and Bill are? Now you know what to do, Review!**


	3. On The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3**

**On the Hogwarts Express**

The train stared moving with lurch. I glanced out the window ready to begin my new free, life. Suddenly the door to the compartment burst open. Standing there were two completely out of breath boys with flaming red.

"Can we— Sit— here?" The slightly older looking boy gasped.

"Oh sure," I said, "Do you need any help with your trunks?"

'No thanks, we got them," said the smaller boy. Together they dragged their two trunks into the compartment and hoisted them onto the rack above. They then sat down on the seat opposite mine, panting a little but not as much as when they arrived. We sat there for while in silence while they caught their breath.

"I'm Bill and this is my brother Charlie," the bigger boy said.

"Arabella," I replied.

"I'm Charlie Weasley," The smaller boy said, "and,' he said turning to his older brother, "I don't need you to introduce me I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

'Well excuse me touchy," Bill said rolling his eyes.

"I am not touchy you big jerk and I don't need you acting the boss of me," Charlie yelled at Bill.

"You are soooo immature," Bill said while rolling his eyes.

Like your so mature dumping worms on the twins head because they made fun _Lizzie_," Charlie said with a smirk

"You leave Lizzie out of this," Bill retorted angrily turning red while pointing his finger at his brother. At this point I could hold it in no longer, I laughed.

"Just what is so funny?" Charlie and Bill asked angrily turning to me. Unfortunately this just made me laugh harder. They scowled at me.

"I still don't see what's so funny," Charlie, said irritated.

"You to come in here all nice and polite, and then within five minutes you're at each other's throats, yelling your heads off. I bet the whole train heard you," I said still amused. They both turned pink.

'Well, I'm going to find Carl," Bill said awkwardly, getting up and leaving. Both Charlie and Me watched him leave and close the compartment door behind. Once the door was firmly closed and Bill long gone, Charlie turned and faced me.

"Was it really that funny?" Charlie asked. I nodded which made him scowl.

"Really?" He asked again.

"Well,' I said, "It's pretty funny to watch as two people go from cordial to murderous in less than five minuets."

"We weren't _murderous_," Charlie protested. I gave a small laugh and shook my head. We sat there in silence for a while.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "What house is Bill in?"

"Gryffindor, just like mom and Dad, "Charlie said. "I really hope I'm in it to."

"Yeah, parents always want their kids to be in the same house they were in," I said agreeing with him. "But sometimes the kid doesn't want to follow in the parents foot steps," I finished quietly. Just then Denny who had been sitting quietly in my lap, lept up onto one of the boy's trunks.

"Denny!" I Shouted, "Get down here." Denny swished his tail and ignored me.

"He probably hungry," Charlie suggested. I looked in the basket and took out one of the bags and a bowl. I put the food in a bowl and set it on the floor.

"Denny, look what I got," I called to the cat. Denny immediately jumped down, went over to the bowl and began to eat, messily.

"Thanks," I said, glancing up at Charlie.

"No problem," he replied shrugging his shoulder. 'So anyway is Denny short for something?" he asked pointing at the cat.

"Independence," I said glancing back at the cat then up at him. Charlie appeared to be thinking,

"How do you get Denny from independence?" He asked confused.

"Well you don't really,' I admitted, "I named him Independence but then I accidentally called him Denny, and he responded, so that's his nickname," I finished with a shrug.

"Weird," replied Charlie.

"Anything off the Cart?" Asked a smiling woman as she opened the door to compartment.

"Yes, please," I said stepping out into the hallway and buying some Chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Which I shared with Charlie.

Much time passed while we were joking and attempting to have frog races with the enchanted Chocolate frogs, mine had won 2 times. 9we raced 3.) Charlie glanced out the window, which was now rather dark

"I better go find Bill so we can change because it looks like we're going to be there soon," Charlie said as he began rummaging around in his trunk for his robes. I turned to my trunk to find mine as Charlie looked for Bill's.

"What do you know?" Charlie exclaimed dumbfounded, "He pt them right on top."

"So did I," I said laughing while pulling out mine.

"Right then, See you later Arabella,' Charlie called as he left to find Bill. I quickly pulled on my robes and waited for Charlie to return.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minuets time. Please leave all luggage on the train it will be taken up to the school separately." A voice called out, as Charlie and Bill came back.

"I told you, you didn't have to come back and get your luggage," Bill said in an exasperated voice. Charlie just shrugged.

'Well we still need to put our muggle clothes away," Charlie pointed out.

"Does Luggage include cats?" I asked gesturing to Denny, who after slicing two Chocolate frogs in half, had gone to sleep in his basket.

"Yea," Bill replied. I glanced out the window as I waited for the train to stop. I cold hardly wait to get there!

**A/N I finnaly Updated! So what do you think of this lovely little chapter. Tell me what you think and Review!  **


	4. A Lovely Boat Ride

**Chapter Four**

**A Lovely Boat Ride**

The train slowed down and came to halt. I stepped outside the train with all the other students. I looked up and saw a lamp seemingly hovering above everyone's head. As the lamp moved closer I saw it was being carried by a man— the biggest man I had ever seen. I figured he had to be Hagrid the grounds keeper, my father had told me about what a disgrace he was to wizarding kind. I thought he looked rather nice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over hear!" He bellowed through the crowds. "C'mon Firs' years follow me. Mind yer step Firs' years and Follow me!' We all began following him down a steep, rather narrow path. The path led to the shore of the lake. Tied to the shore were a couple dozen boats. I got in a boat with Charlie and two other kids. One was an extremely short girl with red frizzy hair and big glasses. The other was a guy with brown that stuck to head like it had been rained on, (it hadn't) and a frog on his shoulder.

"Hi I'm Charlie," Charlie said brightly.

"Lucielle," The girl replied glancing around nervously as if we were about to bite her head off.

"I'm Arabella," I said turning to the other boy.

"Mark," he replied somewhat shakily. We sat in silence not knowing what to say.

"Ahhh!" Lucielle and I both yelled when the boat staring moving.

"Muggle born?" Charlie asked.

"No," I said, " I just wasn't excepting it."

"I am," Lucielle said.

"Mark, are you?" Charlie asked.

"No, my Dad's a muggle born though," Mark replied.

"How about you Charlie?" I asked even though I already knew that the Weaslys were a pureblood family like mine.

"Pureblood," Charlie said indifferently. Mark gave Charlie a weird look.

"What?" Charlie asked Mark.

"I take it you're one of those pureblood families who think muggle borns should be thrown out of Hogwarts and are always in evil Slythrin," Mark said glaring at Charlie.

"No!" Charlie said angered, " I don't have anything against muggle-borns. Plus both of my parents were in Gryffindor, and so is my older brother. I would hate to be Slytherin, all the Slytherins are evil snot noses." Charlie finished.

"Sorry mate," Mark said sheepishly, "Just seems most purebloods are."

"Most are," Charlie admitted, "But not all." I decided this was a very good time to stay silent about my father views on the matter.

"Everybody DUCK!" yelled Hagrid as we went through a small opening in the giant cliff. We went through a dark tunnel that led to an underground harbor. We got out of the boats and went ashore where we followed Hagrid's lamp up a passageway in the rock. The passage way led to a smooth dark green lawn in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge oak door. 'Wow,' I thought, 'I'm finally here. At the doorstep to Hogwarts.' Hagrid pounded on the gigantic door. It opened immediately and standing there was a woman with black-hair, emerald robes and a very stern face. This woman seemed to be someone you didn't want to get on the bad side of.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said to the lady in emerald robes.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall replied. She led us into I giant entrance with ceilings to high to make out. To the right I could here all the other students talking in what was probably the great hall, but Professor McGonagall led us into a small, empty chamber at the end of hall. We gather in there standing rather close together. I was a little nervous though of what, I don't know.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started, " The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but you must be sorted into houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Your house will be like your family while you are here. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. At Hogwarts your triumphs will earn points for your house while trouble making will lose your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House cup, a great honor. Each house has it's own Noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope all of you will be a credit to whatever house you are sorted into."

"The Sorting will take place in a few minuets in front of the school. I will return when we are ready for you. In the meantime, I suggest you smarten yourselves up a little." She looked down at the students briefly and then left, leaving us to wait to wait nervously. I don't know about the other kids, but I was dreading it. Imagine if I didn't get into Slytherin, my father would _kill_ me. Imagine if I _did_. (Shudder) There seemed to be no solution that would work for my father and me. Of why did we have to get sorted at


End file.
